


Hidden Surprises

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Emily/Sam friendship, F/M, Fluff, I love Emily/Sam, Rebirth? for you to decide, Wendigo Josh being saved AU, someone save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh thinks he gets to surprise her friend Sam like that? Oh wait until Emily gets to him, she's got an EVER BETTER surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Surprises

Sitting at the table in this small cafe, Josh mumbled under his breath as he watch Sam swat off a guy that kept trying to hit on her while she waited for their coffees. He stared down the man from far as Sam pointed at him, probably telling that wack-job she was with him. The man grabbed Sam’s outstretched finger and seemed to be talking menacingly at her. Josh stood up quickly off his chair and started to make his way to her but was stopped as Emily laid a hand on his shoulder from behind him. 

Matt appeared behind the guy and held onto his wrist, telling him to let go of his friends hand before he snapped his bones like a twig. The man tried to protest but as the cafe’s employees seemed to be calling the police, he let go and ran out. Matt helped Sam bring the coffee’s over to their table and waited for the rest of them to arrive.

Josh’s stitches ached as he tried to drink his coffee and was soothed as Sam gave him a straw with a small smile. Emily began telling him how foundation would maybe help out with the mouth scars if ever he wanted to cover them up but declined, telling them it was a reminder of what happened and how he had changed to be a better man. The air turned morbid as Matt tried to find something witty to make them smile again. 

They didn't need to go back to that memory of Sam running to save Josh that was half Wendigo. Running to him and saving him with Mike. Wendigo Josh had been passive as she ran to him and cried as she thought he was gone forever, not even laying a finger on her until he noticed Mike. How Wendigo Josh had tried to ‘save’ Sam from Mike, thinking he was the one hurting her. How Sam had lured him out of the mines into the unsuspecting hands on rangers with needles filled with liquid to put him down, to be able to bring him to the hospital. How Sam visited him everyday at the hospital and psychiatric ward, how she never gave up on him. They never truly gave up. 

It took some time for all of them to come around and talk to him again but everything was better now. He was getting the help he needed to be happy again. He had gotten the help of the old Natives in the mountain to ward off the Wendigo spirit of his body when the doctors didn’t know what to do. It stayed inked in Matt’s mind how he had seen Josh slump down to the ground as the old Native woman finished her prayers to the Gods and Ancient Spirits and how she had informed Sam of how their future would be.

“Child, Sun of his light you are, please be the gravity that keeps him to this earth. The Spirits are with you young soul, they will help you and your friends move along in life.” she had mumbled into Sam’s hair, holding the blonde to her.

“But what if he’s never the same again? What if I’ve lost Josh, and only left with the shell of what he was before Ma'am?” Sam had cried into the Priestesses hair.

“Sun Child, you will light his way back to himself by simply being there, now go to him.” the older woman pushed Sam towards Josh that was being transported to the closest hospital with him and Emily, and took her hand before she left, seeming like she was remembering something. “Do not linger on the past anymore Child, the Spirits have let me see your pain and they are now in peace, both of them. They thank you for reuniting them back together and taking care of their close one.”

Emily shook Matt out of his thoughts to ask him how he was and he smiled, pulling her over the table to hug her. 

“I’m just really glad were all together again babe, that’s all.”

Josh played with the ring around his finger and found Sam’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. Matt and Emily smiled to themselves, seeing Josh fiddle with Sam’s matching ring. They couldn’t wait for the rest of the group to arrive and tell them the news.

Mike arrived afterwards with Jess, soon after followed by Chris and Ashley. They all hugged Sam and Josh, saying their hello’s and got their coffees. Mike benched himself beside Josh, squishing him against Sam. 

“So, I heard the news my man! Whats this all about?! Congrats on the engagement lovers!”

Jess popped a bouquet from behind her back and gave it to Sam, kissing her on each cheek, remembering that’s how they did it in Sam’s family. Ashley took out a present, from her and Chris, and passed it to Sam, urging her to open it later when she was alone. They all stared at the two lovers, waiting for an explanation.

“Well?! Don’t we deserve to be updated on how this happened?! Over a hot dinner or after movie night, hiding it in popcorn?” Chris whispered to them, earning a 'yeah’ from everyone.

Josh took Sam’s hand into his and showed them their rings, telling them how he had simply watched her make a cake and asked her, telling her how she was glowing, smiling and giggling together as Ashley and Chris bounced in their chairs, Matt and Emily smiling at them lovingly and Mike and Jess congratulating them. 

Emily stood up, bringing out a small envelope of her jacket. She got everyone’s attention and placed it infront of Josh, her finger firmly on it as he looked surprised and oh so curious at what was in it, knowing full that Emily didn’t make a scene like this unless it was big.

“So lover boy, you got to surprise my dear Sam here last night with a marriage proposal, now let me surprise you.” 

Everyone’s attention turned to Josh, begging him to open it. He slowly took the envelope and looked it over, his eyes sliding to Sam ever so often. He opened it, everyone leaning fully on the tables now to see what it was.

His long slender fingers pulled out a black and white photograph, an ultrasound of twins, and placed it onto the table, a mutual gasp being heard by everyone. They all turned to Emily, the cafe suddenly quiet but none of them had noticed, they were transfixed on what Emily seemed to be trying to tell them.

Matt voice boomed out into the open. “Em… Is this for real…”  
His voice was small but excited, but Emily’s sly smile told him not to be.

“Now Josh, I want you to slowly flip that picture over. I said slowly Josh dammit!” 

Mike pushed Josh’s arm and told him to flip it, wondering who’s name was on the other side.

As he flipped it over, silence reigned again in the cafe, the employees waiting behind the group that was now all behind Mike, Josh and Sam, looking at the name on the ultrasound. 

Josh’s hands began to shake as he turned to Sam, her small form sitting beside him, quiet as ever. His eyes implored her, begging her to say something. Mike looked over Josh at her and smiled, getting up and hugging Jess hard as they all began to cheer. The employees came to the table, and laid a cake with he words ‘Congratulation Daddy’ down infront of Josh but he wasn’t paying attention, he was still waiting for his small fiance to talk.

“You're going to be a daddy, surprise Josh.”

Matt smiled into Emily’s hair, holding her to him as they watched the happy couple. Josh seemed to be crying into Sam’s arms, kissing her over and over again and telling her how much he loved her.

“How did you come to have those pictures Em?” Matt told his girlfriend, watching her shine of pride.

“Sam had been planning to tell him today since its their 3rd year anniversary, and when he proposed last night, she recruited me, the fabulous and dramatic Emily Bloom to surprise Josh. He only thought we were coming here to celebrate their engagement. She gave them to me this morning, I came here and told the employees about it and here we are.” she looked over at Josh, seeing how her two friends were happy and melted as Sam looked over to her and mouthed Thank you.

Mike came over quickly to the couple, telling Josh how he was proud of him and how they were all going to help them however they wanted. Chris and Matt followed, offering them to teach their children video games and football, the girls telling Sam they would help her anyway they could and be the best aunts ever.

They all drank their coffees and ate the cake, talking lightly after congratulating Sam and Josh. Josh couldn’t concentrate on what everyone was saying, his eyes only stayed on his small bird and watched her laugh with Ashley, one of her hands on her stomach all the while. The redhead noticed and told her friend she had to go pee, quickly leaving the two alone again.

Sam’s glacier blue eyes connected with Josh’s beautiful orbs and took his hand, holding it to her stomach. He seemed to be holding back tears as she looked up at him, his face glowing with happiness even with the tears threatening to fall.

“I don’t think I could have had a better day Sammy. You, everyone here with us, sharing this incredible moment… I’m so happy, I feel like it’s going to end soon…”

He took the ultrasound picture into his other free hand and observed it, his fiance’s eyes shining with curiosity, hoping to chase his worries away.

“Did you notice what sex they are Josh?”

He frowned at her, realizing he hadn’t even looked and searched for it at the top of the picture. Sam worriedly took his hands after a full minute of just staring at the image, hoping that he wasn’t sad or hurt.

“Girls… We’re having twin girls…. WERE HAVING TWIN GIRLS?!” he said loudly, realizing what it meant and held her close. 

He was wrong, now he was having the Best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it and liked it! Written mainly for a friend on Tumblr to cheer them up!
> 
> Follow me [on my tumblr here](http://joshxsamloving.tumblr.com/) for most posts and my other stories that I haven't yet to post on here! :)


End file.
